High School Musical Serisi
right|link=|High School Musical Afişi High School Musical, Disney Channel'da yayınlanan bir müzikal film. Daha çok genç ve çocuklara hitap ediyor. Başrollerini Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu ve Monique Coleman paylaşıyor. Unutulmaz şarkılar, görkemli danslar ve komedi ögeleriyle bezeli, dünya çapında olay yaratmış orijinal bir Disney Channel filmi. Konu Bir gece Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens) ve Troy (Zac Efron) birlikte şarkı söylerler. Gabriella ne kadar utangaç olsa da, Troy'un gözlerine baktığı an şarkı söylemeye başlar. O gece birbirlerine âşık olurlar ve bir daha göremeyeceğim diye çok korkarlar. Ertesi gün Gabriella'nın annesi Gabriella'yı Troy'un okuluna kaydeder. Bir anda çarpışırlar; ama kim olduklarını hatırlayamazlar. Birden kendilerini tanıtırlar ve aşk başlar. Okulun basket takımının yakışıklı ve popüler kaptanı Troy ve bilim kulübünün güzel ve bir o kadar da zeki üyesi Gabriella, okul müzikalinin seçmelerine katılarak alışılagelmiş düzenin tüm kurallarını yıkarlar. Rüyalarının peşinden giderken, çevrelerindeki herkese takım çalışmasının ve olduğu gibi davranmanın önemini öğretirler. Hem de tüm bunları çok havalı melodilerin ve dansların eşliğinde yaparlar. Müzikler Kısa Kısa * "Breaking Free", çıktıktan iki hafta sonra Billboard Hot 100 listesinde 86.lıktan 2.liğe yükseldi. * "Get'cha Head in the Game", ikinci haftasında 100.sıradan 23. 'lüğe yükseldi. * Drew Seeley, bazı şarkıları Zac Efron'la birlikte söylemiştir. Normalde böyle bir şey yapmaya yetkisi yoktu. * Drew Seeley, Zac Efron başka bir film çalışmasındayken Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lugas Grabel, Corbin Blue ve Monique Coleman ile konsere gitmiştir. ---- High School Musical 2 right|link=|High School Musical 2 Afişi High School Musical 2, serinin ikinci filmi. Dünya Premiere'i 17 Ağustos 2007 tarihinde gerçekleşmiştir. Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel, Vanessa Hudgens ve Ashley Tisdale etkinliğe katıldı. Müzikleri ---- High School Musical 3 right|link=|High School Musical 3 Afişi High School Musical 3: Senior Year, 2008'de sinemalarda yayınlanan müzikal film. ''High School Musical'' üçlemesinin üçüncü ve son filmidir. Sinema yayını ABD'de 24 Ekim 2008'de başladı. Altı ana oyuncu gibi Kenny Ortega da yönetmen ve koreograf olarak döndü. Bu son devam filminde Troy, Gabriella ve Sharpay'in lisedeki son seneleridir ve lise mezuniyeti sonrasında ayrı düşme ihtimaliyle yüzleşmek zorundadırlar. Doğu Lisesi Yaban Kedisi arkadaşlarından geri kalanların katıldığı; deneyimlerini, umutlarını ve gelecekle ilgili endişelerini yansıtan özenle hazırlanmış bir bahar müzikalinde sahne alırlar. Karışık eleştiriler almasına karşın, High School Musical 3: Senior Year yayınının ilk üç gününde Kuzey Amerika'da 50 milyon $, denizaşırı ülkelerde ise 40 milyon $ hasılat yaparak bir müzikal filmdeki en büyük açılış hasılatı rekorunu kırmış oldu. Konusu Takım kaptanı Troy takım ruhunu canlandırır ("Now or Never") ve şampiyonluk maçını kazanırlar. Aynı zamanda bu, Doğu Lisesi takımındaki son sınıf öğrencileri için sonuncu şampiyonluklarıdır. Daha sonra, Troy'un evindeki maç sonrası partisinde, Troy ve Gabriella geleceklerini düşünüp lisedeki son birkaç aylarının bitmemesini dilerken görülürler ("Right Here, Right Now"). Sharpay İngiliz bir değişim öğrencisi olan Tiara Gold ile tanışır ve onu kişisel asistanı olarak tutar. Drama öğretmeni Bayan Darbus bahar müzikaline çok az sayıda kişinin başvurduğunu belirtince, Sharpay tek kişilik gösteri yapabileceğini söyler. This alarms Kelsi, who is writing the show, so she immediately signs up everyone in their homeroom for it instead. Bunun sonucunda Bayan Darbus Doğu Lisesi'ndeki son günleriyle ilgili Mezuniyet Yılı adında bir oyun yapacaklarını duyurur. Ayrıca Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi ve Troy'un Juilliard School'a burs başvurularının kabul edildiğini; ancak içlerinden yalnızca birinin seçileceğini açıklar. Troy'un kafası karışır; çünkü Juilliard'a başvurmamıştır. Arkadaşlarının güldüğünü görünce Juilliard'a ismini verenin onlar olduğunu düşünür. Sharpay ise Kelsi'nin müzikaldeki en iyi şarkıları Troy ve Gabriella'ya vereceğini bildiğinden burs kazanma konusunda umutsuzdur. Kendi (ve Ryan'ın) geleceğini gözünden geçirerek ("I Want It All") Ryan'dan Kelsi'yi onlara bir şarkı vermesi konusunda ikna etmesini ister. Doğu Lisesi öğrencilerinin lisedeki son yıllarıdır ve mezun olmak üzeredirler. Doğu Lisesi basketbol takımı kaptanı Troy Bolton ile Gabriella Montez gelecekteki yaşamlarıyla ilgili ciddi kararlar vermek zorundadırlar.Ayrıca okulun havalı kızı Sharpay'in de çift hakkında kurnaz planları vardır. Oyuncular * Troy Bolton rolünde Zac Efron * Gabriella Montez rolünde Vanessa Hudgens * Sharpay Evans rolünde Ashley Tisdale * Ryan Evans rolünde Lucas Grabeel * Chad Danforth rolünde Corbin Bleu * Taylor McKessie rolünde Monique Coleman * Kelsi Nielsen rolünde Olesya Rulin * Zeke Baylor rolünde Chris Warren, Jr. * Jason Cross rolünde Ryne Sanborn * Martha Cox rolünde Kaycee Stroh * Bayan Darbus rolünde Alyson Reed * Angela Fuller rolünde Tegan Moss * Koç Jack Bolton rolünde Bart Johnson * Tiara Gold rolünde Jemma McKenzie-Brown * Boi Evans rolünde Manly "Little Pickles" Ortega * Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara rolünde Matt Prokop * Donnie DiDi Dion rolünde Justin Martin * Lucille Bolton rolünde Leslie Wing Pomeroy * Bayan Montez rolünde Socorro Herrera * Vance Evans rolünde Robert Curtis Brown * Darby Evans rolünde Jessica Tuck * Charlie Danforth rolünde David Reivers * Bayan Danforth rolünde Yolanda Wood * Baş Matsui Joey Miyashima * Baş dansçı Max Ehrich * Baş dansçı Shawn Carter * Baş dansçı Mollee Gray * Baş dansçı Charles Klapow * Baş dansçı Jason Williams * "The Boys Are Back"te yer alan dansçı Chris Owens * "High School Musical"da yer alan dansçı David Castaneda * "High School Musical"da yer alan dansçı Mason Cutler * Bahar Müzikali gitaristi Nick Whitaker (tanıtım yazısında olmayan) Türkçe Seslendirme Kadrosu * Troy - Arda Aydın * Gabriella - Damla Özüduru * Sharpay - Pelin Akil * Chad - Harun Can * Ryan - Sercan Gidişoğlu * Jack - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Lucille - Yeşim Kopan * Seslendirme Yönetmeni - Bora Severcan * Kayıt Mühendisi - Murat Elgün Filmdeki şarkılar 5 Ekim 2009 tarihinden itibaren tüm D&R mağazalarında "High School Musical 3: Local Version" adıyla Türkçe soundtrackları satışa sunulmuştur. Yayın Filmin Disney Channel ilk gösterimi İyi Şanslar Charlie dizisinin ilk gösteriminden önce yayınlandı. Disney Channel ABD'deki ilk gösteriminde 4 milyon izleyici getirdi. Uluslararası yayını 18 Ekim 2009'da Disney Channel Hindistan'da, 5 Aralık 2009'da da Disney Channel Asya'da ilk gösterimini yaptı. 4 Aralık 2009'da yalnızca bir gece için Disney Cinemagic'te ilk gösterimini yaptı, Ocak / Şubat 2010'da ise Disney Channel (BK & İrlanda)'da yayınlanacaktır. Disney Channel Yeni Zelanda / Avustralya'da ise ilk gösterimini 12 Aralık 2009'da yaptı. Hindistan yayını Disney Channel Hindistan High School Musical 3'ü resmî olarak televizyonda yayınlayan ilk kanaldır. Aslında 18 Ekim'de Club HSM'nin bir parçası olarak televizyonda yayınlandı; fakat aşırı beğeni kazanamadı. Fully Funny First Day'in parçası olarak 1 Ocak'ta tekrar yayınlandı. 14 Şubat'ta istek üzerine Pyaar Ke'nin parçası olarak tekrar yayınlandı. Yan ürün Sharpay'in Göz Alıcı Macerası adındaki ''High School Musical'' serisi yan ürünü. Disney Channel'daki ilk gösteriminden kısa bir süre sonra, 19 Nisan 2011'de DVD'de yayınlandı. Sharpay Evans (Tisdale) Broadway'de olma hayallerini gerçekleştirme için New York'a gidecektir. Ancak, yapımcıların gösteri için yalnızca onun köpeğini istediğini öğrenince, işler kötü gitmeye başlar. Film özgün ekibin mezuniyetinden sonra çekildi. Ayrıca kardeşi Ryan Evans halen bir müzikal turnede olduğunu belirterek, filmde özel bir kısa görüntüde yer aldı. Devamı Üç filmin de koreografı olan Kenny Ortega bir röportajında bir devamın olacağını; fakat bunun önümüzdeki birkaç yıl içinde olmayacağını duyurdu. Filmin yapımcısıyla yapılan bir başka röportajda eğer ekip bunu yapmaya hazırsa en azından bir tane daha final yapabileceklerini söyleyerek bunu kesinleştirdi. Monique Coleman ile yapılan röportajda ise şuanda dördüncü ve son filmi düşündüklerini söyledi. Kategori:Müzikaller